One Love, Two Paths: Path 1
by 3D.Playground
Summary: Enid has been acting strange lately. Shannon is coming to terms with her feelings for someone The Board of Villains are starting to make a move and Darrell has to make a decision that might change everything for everyone
1. chapter 1

Lakewood Plaza, a place to shop, relax, and if your lucky, catch a glimps of three super powered heroes fighting evil robots.

"Jeez another let down. I swear, it seems like Boxman is running out of ideas, if he's still sending us the same ol' junk yard scraps every time."

"Oh shush muscle head. I'm sure one of these days he'll do something no one would ever expect."

"Yeah like... retire!"

Both Enid and Rad statted laughing.

K.O just stood there looking at both of them shaking his head " _If only these two would take this more seriously, then i know they can become so much stronger."_

"Kid we both know that Rad isn't going anywhere anytime soon, but I'm more interested in the girl."

"Is...is that you T.K.O?" K.O asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course dummy. I mean she's strong now, but i can sense she's hiding her true power. if anything, I'd say she's almost as strong as me!"

K.O was in utter disbelief. He knew his evil half was super strong, heck so far no one was able to stand up to him, but to hear Enid, his awesome, chilled, ninja loving friend was just as strong was something he just refused to believe.

"Ok so how do we go about finding out how strong she really is?" He asked his darker half.

"There is no way right now dork. Only time will tell. Hopefully it'll happen soon though. I've been itching for a real challenge!" T.K.O chuckled.

K.O let the thoughts linger a bit more before he was knocked out his thoughts by a soda can hiting him in the face.

"He squirt, you ok?" Enid asked with a small smile.

"Y...yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"That's pretty dangerous for you!" Rad said laughing.

Enid did a round house kick and a fire ball clashed with Rad's face sending him through a nearby wall. "Sometimes that guy needs to shut up huh?" She asked walking back to their shared job.

The small kid just nodded his head with a faint smile on his face. " _I guess like T.K.O said, I'll have to be patient_."

It's been a few weeks since they heard or saw anything from Boxman and K.O was a little on edge. He was happy that the fighting died down, but he still felt the need to be on gaurd just in case something or someone took the chance to get the jump on him amd his team.

He also took note of how Enid had started acting. It was after her last birthday a couple day ago, she started acting weird. Like everything would tick off, or like she wanted to be alone. She would talk less to everyone and whenever there was a fight with one of Boxman's bots, she wouldn't use her fireball kicks. She'd just use regular hand to hand combat skills.

K.O didn't know what was causing her to act the way she was but he was going yo get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

Over at Boxman's Factory, a loud noise could be heard throught the halls of the cold, steel structure. If anyone was able to guess angirl screaming, they would be spot on.

"Ahhhhhh...please..n... no more! I... I can't take anymore please."

"You know I'm sorry Shannon, but this has to be done. The board doesn't see any reason to keep you or the rest of our sibling's up and running since I took over.

"P...please Lord Cowboy Darrell. I don't want to be destroyed." She cried. It was still something to see, robots being able to show emotions and all. The board of villains always found it weird how all of Boxman's robots could form emotions that were never built into them to begin with. Darrell and Shannon were the last of Boxman's robots left at the company.

Raymond left to pursue a career in singing shortly after Darrell took over the so called family bisuness. He knew with Boxman out of the picture, the hire ups would want the rest to be scrapped. It was a no brainer. The board of villains were all about profit. Evil profit after all.

Darrell knew he couldn't go against the board. He was one of the big wigs now and getting on their bad side would destroy everything he'd accomplished with in a few weeks. He looked at Shannon, his sister that annoyed him to no end, the one who got him into more trouble than he could remember, the one despite everything she did to him, he still loved.

"D...Darrell I'm sorry for everything I did, i promise to...to be good, just please spare me!" She was in pain, more pain than she ever thought she could feel. Tears were now flowing down her face to the floor. She was tied to the dismantling table since she was to be destroyed and all, but even though she knew her end was coming her mind wondered to the three heroes of the Plaza, more specifically the three so called heroes that worked at Mr. Gars Bodega.

Thinking of the muscle head they all called Rad, she couldn't help but gag in her mind at him. He was a brute, rash, and in her mind repulsive. He didn't really care about others feelings beside his own. She wish she could put him in his place, but sadly that wish would not be fulfilled.

Next she thought to the little fighter known as K.O. Even though she was his enemy, she still thought he was cute. His smile was always big and bright. He always saw the good in people even if they still betrayed him. She could only think he was a little too nice for his own good. She may have been his enemy, but she still wanted to see the hero he would grow up to be.

Finally her thoughts came to the one who she would try to not think of day in and day out, but her cold robotic heart always betrayed her steel mind. Enid, the cool, calm, and beautiful ninja girl always had a strange aura about her. There was no mistake she was strong but to Shannon there was so much more she kept locked away from everyone. She always had this pressure about her. Whenever there was a fight with her sibling and the plaza heroes, she would always be calm and make precise decision's.

In Shannon's eyes, she was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. She started having feelings for the purple haired girl right before the incedent that had her and Rad falling in love with each other. She felt like she betraued her love for Enid, and that she didn't deserve to tell her these pent up hidden feelings.

As she saw the laser coming closer to her body, she could tell this was the last time she would feel or see anything. Who knew she'd have regrets before her destruction. Her last words were simple, but held everything she had ever felt.

 _"I... I'm sorry...so sorry Enid!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Enid was more or less agitated that people around her wouldn't stop asking her if she was alright. It was one thing to say hi, but to constantly ask her the same question over and over was starting to irritate her to no end. It was Rad who pulled the last straw as usual with his stupid antics of course.

"Look at me K.O; I'm Enid, a poor angry little girl who refuses to talk to her friends or anyone else because I'm too good!" He laughed rolling on the floor.

"Umm Rad, I don't think you should be doing this. I don't really know what's going on with Enid, but I really don't want her to be angry at me. S…she sometimes scares me."

"Pshh, c'mon man. She's a girl for crying out loud. It's a…."

Sadly he didn't get the chance to finish as he was now being held in the air. He and K.O looked at Enid whose hair was now fully down and her eyes were glowing purple. "Why…why couldn't you just shut up! What is it you get from constantly insulting people huh!?" She screaming as she flung him through two walls.

"Enid! You have to stop! This isn't who you are!" K.O tried to yell. He never saw this side of his best friend before. He knew Enid could be scary, but this…this was another level of scary. "I know Rad is an idiot sometimes, but you're better than him, better than this."

His words fell on deaf ears as she started walking towards him. He could feel his very soul being sucked out of him with each step she took. _"Hehehe…finally you show your true powers huh?"_ T.K.O said as he swapped places with his good half. _"Don't disappoint me…Enid!"_ With those words he jumped at Enid and both of the started fighting around the store.

"T.K.O…what are you doing? We have to stop!"

" _ **Pipe down squirt! This is my chance to have a real fight after so long. I stood by and let you take care of things day after day after day. I never complained or tried to take over."**_

"I know, but she's our friend I…I don't want her hurt. Something's wrong with her. I don't know what it is but we have to get her back to normal."

" _ **K.O how many times do I have to tell you, stop being so naïve right now there's someone in front of us trying to kill us? Let's not forget that although her base power level is 3, right now I'd say she's on my level! Hahahahah this is more than I could ever dream of."**_

"Sh..shtooop it! Please…I don't like this. Please help me!" Enid screamed out. A shockwave was sent hurling through the entire Bodega and the Plaza.

At Enid's home her mother was getting ready to leave to make sure her daughter was ok when a pair of strong fur covered arms wrapped around her.

"Don't do this love. I know you're worried that her powers are starting to awaken but we have to let this run its course."

"How could you Bernard! She's our daughter!"

"Wil, I know your scared and afraid, It's every mothers right to be, but she's not alone anymore. She has friends to help her get through this. I promise when it's over We'll have a talk about what's happening to her. For now please just believe in them."

"Fine, but if this gets too out of hand…"

"I won't stop you, just promise not to destroy the entire area please." He chuckled.

Wilhamena put her arms around her husband and looked out at the sky. "I make no promises."

Back at the plaza things were really heating up between T.K.O and Enid. Punches were being thrown at speeds no one ever thought possible and by now everyone in the plaza was looking at the fight as it progressed. ARMS and Brandon were the first two to arrive on the scene as usual recording what they could. After all with two fighters of this level moving faster than the naked eye, It was a blessing to get any footage at all.

The people that gathered around could see that the damage to the plaza was massive and there didn't seem to be an end to the destruction. Finally Gar and Carol stepped out to see what the commotion was all about. Mr. gar was about to ask what the heck was happening until a body was sent flying right past him and crashed into his store.

Gar looked at the body and was shocked to see who it was walking out of the debris and smoke with glowing eyes and a sinister smile on her face.

'Enid what is going…" Before he could finish he was sent flying through the store all the way to the other side.

"D…don't get in my way…weakling!"

 _ **"Heh, Is that anyway to talk to your boss? Well?"**_ T.K.O said walking towards the girl. She didn't respond which didn't even faze him. After all talk was something he never liked. His fist was all he needed and nothing more. Of course Hid other half thought otherwise.

"Sweety…" Carol said trying to approach T.K.O.

 _ **'If you want to live, then stay back. Right now I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop her and protect all of you unless I go full power and you and the other me don't want that to happen right?**_

Carol took in her sons words and nodded. This was something she never expected. T.K.O would sometime come out at he house. She knew it was K.O's was of giving him some freedom instead of being locked up in his mind all the time. Still hearing him say he would protect all of them was still quit the shocker.

As the battle raged on at the plaza, back at Boxman Industries Darrell was now in his office thinking of what he was told by Shannon mere moments ago.

"I'm so sorry Enid!"

Just before the laser reached her chest where her heart was, the laser stopped. She opened her eyes to see if she was really alive or not. She then looked to her chest and saw the laser machine was still hovering inches above her chest.

"What did you just say Shannon."

She turned her head to see her brother Darrell staring at her. His face showed no emotion. Even his voice was relatively calm which sent shivers down her body. She continued in silence until Darrell raised his voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHANNON!"

She flinched at his voice. It reminded her of her father Boxman when he was angry. Whenever she heard that tone in his voice it was usually followed by pain. However this time none came. She looked again to her brother and saw he was crying.

"D…Darrell…"

"I can't do this. No…I won't do this!" He waved his hand and the binding that held her released. He went and helped her off the table and looked in her eyes. He saw shame, guilt, but more importantly…he saw fear. He put his hand on her chin and raised her face to look at his. "Come Shannon, It's time I set you free."


	3. Chapter 3

As Darrell and Shannon continied to walk to his office, they could hear the commotion from outside the steel building. Darrell showed no emotion to the noise. Shannon however was more shaken up by the fact thay something was causing all of the shaking and vibrations that didnt seem to stop any time soon.

As they finally made it to the office, Darrell notioned for his sister to sit. She took her seat on the floor but was quickly lifted into a seat that appeared out of no where.

"Shannon..." He began.

She didn't like where this was going. She had a lot of thoughts swarming through her head at this very moment. What was he thinking, planning, what was he going to do to her, and what did he mean by 'set her free'?

"I'm sure your worried right now but I need you to tell me what you meant earlier. For the record I'm not mad and i am sorry for yelling at you. I was caught off guard and it's something I need to work on."

"Umm...well...i...I kinda have feelings for Enid. Hehe"

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it? Your not gonna tell me how wrong this is? How me and her can't work, how everyone would judge us?!?" She was panting after blowing up at him. She didn't mean to, she just couldn't understand why he was taking this so lightly. She's been struggling with this for so long, and he just accepts it without so much as a breath.

"I didn't say anything yet. Although, I'm not gonna decide anything for you either. The time for that is over. We're not kids anymore." Darrell sighed. "I'm taking a big...I mean a really big risk keeping you alive. I'm literally going behind the board of Villains backs. If they ever found out, I'd be dead on the spot."

"If it's such a big risk, then why take it?"

"Simple. I don't want to see you hurt."

"W...what?"

"Look...even though you drive me insane, your still my sister Shannon. We may not see eye to eye on everything but, things have changed now. I found my calling here. Now it's time for you to find yours."

Shannon was at a lost. Her and her brothers were built to destroy. She never thought the day would come when she would get to do what she wanted, but now she was no longer chained down by her father, and no longer held confined in a place she didnt want to be. Now she could be her own bot and no one could tell her any different.

"Th..."

She was cut off by a giant explosion and the next thing her and Darrell knew, a body was sent crashing through his office. It was someone neither one expected, but someone Shannon was happy to see non the less.

"E...Enid?"

"W...what the heck happened? I feel like i just got hit by a truck."

"Heh, Of course you'd feel like that. I'm the one who finally knocked some sense into ya!"

Everyone in the office turned to see none other than T.K.O, K.O's dark half. His grin was wide with his fanged teeth showing completely. Darrell only saw this version of K.O once when his father sent Jr to destroy the plaza. He knew the heroes at the Bodega could be beat, but T.K.O was on another level all on his own.

"What happened to you? You look like you were in the best fight of your life." Enid chuckled looking at the boy while trying to stand.

"...You happened!"

"Im sorry...what?"

"I said you happened...Enid. You lost controll and went berzerk back at the plaza. You literally destroyed half of it out of rage. Still not more than me though, after all, i completely destroyed the plaza and everything in the surrounding area."

"Yeah, I'm lost here."

"Look, ever since your birthday, you've been acting weird and stuff. I guess that idiot Rad pushed the wrong button and you snapped. Honestly I'm happy you did. i got to see your real power and even had the best fight of my life fighting agaisnt you! Sadly it seemed I was able to bring you back to your senses, although you are the first person to really give me a run for my money. For that you alone have earned my repect."

"Wow, thanks T.K.O"

T.K.O turned his back to hide his blush. "Anyway it's time for me to go back. I've taken over longer than i was supposed to, but i just had to see how strong you were. I'll be back for another match, so until that time comes... don't die on me."

With those last words a blinding light surrounded his body and in it's place K.O stood. "Sorry if he took things too far Enid. You kinda knocked rad out and tossed Mr. Gar through the entire Bodega so... he's kinda knocked out too ...i guess. Hehe."

"Sheesh I am so fired after this."

"Well if its any consolation, you were pretty amazing. I've never seen someone fight on equal ground with T.K.O before."

"Wait...Your saying i went toe to toe with your dark half, and survived? I even matched him in power?" She asked a little stunned.

K.O just nodded his head with the biggest smile he could muster. Darrell and Shannon heard the entire exchange and were speechless. Shannon was suprised to find out the one she loved now held even more secrets, and Darrell was just silently thanking himself for sticking to the bisuness side of the company instead of following in his father's footsteps. After all, either one of these two workers of the Bodega would destroy him in an instant if he ever chose to piss them off.

"Welp, I better get back and try and wake up Mr. Gar and Rad. Oh and clean up the plaza." K.O laughed while running off back to his job, but not before saying hi to Shannon and Darrell who both waved back without a word.

After a few minutes of silence passed, the two bots looked at Enid with a faint grin.

"Look if your itching for a fight then come on and lets get this over with. I'm tired and wanna go home." She grumbled finally finding her balance. She didn't really understand how she was able to match T.K.O when even his mom and Mr. Gar couldnt even lay a finger on him. After all, after she snapped at Rad, everything else turns into a blur. She'd have to think on it more later. For now she had two bots that needed to be beaten down and trashed.

"Before you jump the gun there hot shot, I think you and my dear sister have some things to discuss." Darrell said waving his hand.

"D...Darrell, i... I can't tell her."

"You can and you will or you'll always end up wondering what could have been."

"Hey excuse me, but im still, I don't know...right here!" Enid said sarcastically.

"Um...Enid, w...would you mind coming to my room for a bit? Please? I promise this is not a trap of any kind. There's something I need...no...I...I have to tell you!"

Enid thought on the bots question. After a few minutes she decided it wouldn't hurt if she did. Plus she could handle herself if anything did go wrong.

"Fine, lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

As Enid and Shannon headed to the bots room, Shannon kept wondering how she was going to tell Enid about her feelings. It wasn't something a robot usually did, but then again robots weren't really built to have feeling either.

"So..." Enid started.

"So..." Shannon replied

Yeah, this walk was definitely becoming akward real fast.

"Um...h...how have you been?" Shannon decided she'd start with something simple, then thought it was kinda stupid to ask that question after what just happened in Darrell's office.

"Oh, I've been good. Working at the Bodega as usual. Nothing much else. Although now that i think about it... I haven't seen you or the other bots in a while."

"Yeah, well after Darrell took over the company from Daddy, or Boxman, he's been more into the business side of things. He really didn't see any point in fighting with you guys. I mean I never really saw the point in fighting myself."

Wait, you never saw a point in fighting, but your a robot built to fight amd destroy. How does that work?" Enid asked as they finally got to Shannon's room.

Shannon sighed. "Enid...even though I was built for it, it's not something i wanted to do. I mean fighting you guys was fun and all but, I didn't really like getting my butt kicked everytime. Plus most of Boxmans plans were never really smart."

"Point taken."

Shannon motioned Enid to sit anywhere in her room. As Enid looked around, she saw the bots room was actually normal looking. The floor was carpet, there was a big wide glass mirrior on top of her dresser, and she had a flat screen tv hanging on the wall by the door. She saw there was also a bathroom but didn't think it'd be wise to ask questions about that. Instead she'd focus on the task at hand and see what was on Shannon's mind.

"Ok, now that we're here, what did you want to talk about." Enid said getting comfy on the bed.

"First let me aks you... have you ever been in love with someone?"

"Woah! Where is this coming from?"

"Please Enid."

"Ok, ok. So yeah, i was in love with someone a long time ago. Even though we went on a few dates and stuff...well things didn't work out between us. I found out the guy was a self centered jerk with an ego the size of this entire planet."

Back at the Bodega, Rad sneezed so hard he flew into a magazine shelf.

"Oh my gosh, Rad are you ok?" K.O asked running to his side.

"Yeah, just felt like someone was talking about me."

"Wow does that mean you know who it is, or was?"

"Nope but they better not let me catch them doing it, that's for sure!" He said getting up and cleaning the mess he made.

Back with Shannon and Enid, the girls sat in silence. Enid wondering what was really going on and Shannon gaining the courage to say what was on her mind next.

"Ok, how do you feel about...a villian who falls in love with a heroe?"

"...Well i...I mean...sheesh, thats a tough one."

Shannon sighed. She knew this was going to be hard but not this hard. "What would you say to another girl liking another girl then?"

"Ok, what are you trying to say with all these questions?"

"What if there was a girl who liked...maybe even loves you, fell...in love with...you, but you two were on different sides? You who was a good guy and she who was bad. Ummm, would you be willing to give that girl a chance? Even if she did horrible things to you and your freids for so long?" Shannon said finding her dingers more interesting than lookimg at Enid.

"...Wait...are...are you saying you...me?" Enid replied trying to find the right words.

Shannon looked at Enid with more determination than she even knew she had in her. She grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. With a deep breath she opened hee heart to the only girl she ever had feelings for.

"Enid, I like you, heck I...I love you! More than i eve thought i could love someone. Your the first person who made me feel like this. Everytime I'm here in my room i can't focus or do anything right since I'm always thinking about you. Your beautiful, cool, strong, amd most importantly...you...you...y..." She couldn't finish because she started crying.

Enid looked at the bot like she grew two heads. "I...I dont understand...why would you fall in love with me? I mean I'm flattered but..." She sighed. This was some heavy stuff. A little too heavy for her alone. "Look, Shannon, say I were to give this a shot...what do you think everyone else would say?

"I mean, I know there will poeple who think it's wrong and I don't exactly know what could happen. This is new to me and I'm so scared that if you would give me a chance, I'll end up screwing things up somehow or someway. I want to show you how much you mean to me but, I was always afraid of what your reply would be."

Enid sat silently taking in each word Shannon said. She was more surprised that robot could even feel emotions, let alone love. Love is a strange thing and it works in many mysterious ways, some of which she wasn't too fond of. Sure if someone said they loved you, it meant a lot of different things,but to have them say it with such meaning and passion was another scenario she never thought she'd experience.

She looked to Shannon and saw the robot was still quiet with faint tears still trailing down her face. There were a lot of cons to giving this a chance, but since when did she ever care about what someone or anyone said about her. Let them talk. If they have the guts to say anything to her face, then it just gave her a reason to bury them ten feet under while also making the world a better place one dead body at a time.

She stood up and placed her hand on Shannon's cheek. Shannon looked at the ninja girls eyes and saw the warmth that lied within. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen, nore do I really care about what others say. But i do know one thing for sure!"

Shannon braced herself for the rejection of a lifetime, but instead, she heard Enid say something that gave her hope.

"I'll never know if this could work unless I give it a shot. So...what do you say Shannon? Will you like to go out with me?" Enid said with a blush visibly clear spreaded across her face.

Shannon jumped up and tackled her just as quick with the biggest smile on her face. She had more tears running down her ckeecks, but these tears weren't ones of pain or sorrow...no, these were tears of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed Since Shannon confessed her feelings to Enid. It seemed like things were looking grimm at first but Enid surprised her and decides to give her a chance. A chance she was glad for.

"Wow that movie was really good." Shannon siad with a smile.

"It could have been even better if they added more explosions everywhere." Enid said with a laugh.

"Maybe, but still...I loved the plot. Its not everytime you see enimies working together to save a girl. I mean after everything she did to all those people, one person still saw the good in her. Convinced everyone to stage a rescue and in turn show her that even if she was created for evil, she can still do great things. I just wish she didn't have to sacrifice herself. She deserved a happy ending after all that trouble."

"Enid looked toward her and saw she had a sullen look on her face. "That girl reminded you of yourself huh?"

"I...I think so. I mean i was built for evil, but you gave me a chance at love. A chance to love."

"Would you sacrifice yourself for me?" She asked hoping for the right answer.

"I would in a heartbeat. You gave me a chance at happiness. If i can return the favor even at the cost of my life...then I'd be happy to." Tears started slowly streaming down her cheeks.

Enid put her hand on the bots face and slowly wiped away the tears. She wouldn't admit it, but she never really like seeing Shannon cry. It took away from her cute smile. "Hey, I would never want you to give up your life to save mine. If you did I would be devastated. I'd be so mad I wouldnt know what to do with myself."

"But...I don't want to see you hurt." She sniffed.

Enid slowly moved her face to Shannon's and planted a soft loving kiss on her lips. Shannon was more shocked than Enid, after all they have been dating for two weeks and neither one made the first move until now.

"You're too adorable for your own good. I will get hurt. Sometimes really badly even. It comes with being a hero, but I'll try my best not to make you worry ok?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Both girl held each other's hand and headed for the bodega. Rad and K.O were stocking the store when they both heard the sliding doors move. K.O was the first to reach the front of the store ready to help.

"Welcome to the bodega, the super hero store for all your super hero needs!"

"Did you just make that up?" Enid askes walking towards him."

"Why yes...yes I just did."

When he looked at her, he lunged towards her with open arms. "Eeeeeennniiidddd!"

As he crashed into her, both of them fell to the floor. Enid laughing and K.O rubbing his head left and right into her chest.

"Jeez kid, I've only been gone for a couple weeks."

"I know but I missed you. I thought something bad happened. I told Rad i was really worried and I should look for you, but he said your a big girl and could handle yourself." He said standing up.

"Well he was right. As you can see...I am fine, and I'm pretty strong so no need to worry."

She stood up and looked around the store. She could tell that K.O was the one who kept things in order while she was away. "Glad to see ur improving on handling the store while I'm gone. Though I already know Rad didn't help huh?"

K.O just strugged with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks for the backup bro. Could have told her I did in fact help, but it's whatever."

K.O made himself scarce. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of another fight between his two friends again.

"I see ur back Enid. Although I'm surprised Mr. Gar hasn't fired you yet!" He said laughing.

Enid just groaned. She had a great day with Shannon and she wasn't going to let this green moron ruin it. Not right now at least.

She grabbed Shannon's hand and headed back towards Gar's office. Before she could take ten steps she was held up in the air by Rad's powers.

"Let me go Rad... I don't have time for this."

"Heh, I'll let you go but not before you tell me what that bucket of bolts is doing here." He said looking at Shannon.

Enid narrowed her eyes. "Whatch what you say to her. She's with me."

"Hmph, not good enough." He used his other finger to separate them and held Shannon higher in the air.

"Rad stop this now!" Enid yelled.

"Not until you tell me what she's doing here!"

Shannon could see Enid was loosing her patience with the fool and didn't want to see her angry. So she decided to speak if only to settle things down.

"Look...um...Rad is it?" She started. "Me and Enid just came here to get a few things than we were leaving."

"Yeah right like that lie is going go work on me!" He yelled as he slammed her into the floor of the store.

Shannon screamed in pain as she felt her body hit the floor again and again. She wanted to fight him, but knew if she did, then she would betraying the trust Enid had in her.

Just as she was about to crash into the floor one more time, she felt a pair of arms catch her bridal style. "I'd appreciate it if you would be a little but more nicer to my sister."

Enid, Rad and Shannon all looked to the robot who appeared out of no where.

"D..D... Darrell!!!!" Shannon squeeled.

"Hey sis. How have you been?"

"Could be better but you know how these things go."

Darrell looked to Rad and the green boy felt a chill run through his spine. The next second later, Enid was dropped to the floor, but not before she was caught by K.O.

"Thanks little duddy."

"No problem."

As everyone was looking to Rad for an explanation as to why he attacked Shannon, Darrell had a few things to explain himself.

"I know this isn't the time, but i need to talk with all of you at my office."

"Is...is something wrong?" Shannon asked with worry. She hasn't seen her brother since she and Enid started dating. It seemed like in that time span he had changed a lot. He no longer held the air of just a robot who took over a multi billion dollar company, no, he now held an air of seriousness, along with something else. She couldn't figure out what it was, but she did know it couldn't be anything good.

"Lets just say things are starting to move faster than I would have liked. Also, Enid...your parents are there as well."

"Umm why!"

"Because I asked them to come along. I need them to hear what I have to say. Look things might not make sense now, but please if you trust Shannon then trust me."

Enid looked to the yellow bot and grabbed her hand. Shannon squeezed her hand with a small smile. "I'm sure it'll be ok."

"Alright, If you say so."

With that, the group headed back to Boxmore. As the group walked inside they could tell the store was completely changed. No longer couldn't they see the metal belts or tubes running throught the building, in thier place was ceiling lights and signs all over. The store now had different areas with different things and such.

"Like the overhaul? I figured that even though I build evil robots still, there's no reason the store should look like a villians lair or at leaat a dump."

"Heh, it's a much needed improvement." Enid said.

"Very." Shannon added.

As they finally reached his office, they could feel the air shift and become heavy. Everyone didn't know what they were walking into, but Enid knew the cause of it.

"Crap...I am in soooo much trouble."

"How come?" Shannon asked curiously.

As they walked into the office, they saw two adults standing on the right side of the wall looking at them. One was a warewolf who was super buff and held an air of superiority. The other was a woman who was stunning, but also was the one who was the cause of the air turning heavy. As Enid looked at her she could see the woman was upset and also had purple sparks emitting from her body.

"That's how come." She said as she pointed at the two adults. "Hi mom, hi dad."

She was met with silence. "Yep, soo much trouble".


	6. Chapter 6

It was silent in Darrell's office as all eyes were on Enid.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She said in a low and scared voice.

"Don't hi me young lady! Where have you been for the past two weeks huh?" Her mother yelled.

"Now dear, we talked about this. You can't just yell without hearing her story first." Her dad replied.

Rad and K.O were just looking at the two parents in silence. They knew Enid's parents were cool, but hearing her mom yell, made them a little nervous to say the least.

"Mom..." Enid sighed. "I was at a hotel with Shannon." I promise there was no trouble.

"Who's this Shannon?"

"Um...that..would be me ma'am!" Shannon said raising her hand slowly. She could feel the pressure coming from Enid's mother, and since this was her first time officially meeting her, she didn't want to make a bad impression.

"...Your Shannon?"

"Wil...be nice" The father said.

"Oh please Bernard, you can tell just as good as i that she was made here at Boxmore for evil."

Benard just sighed. He knew his wife would jump the gun be he didn't need to make a scene here, so he decided he would scold her later.

"Now just wait a minute!" Enid yelled. Yes she was made for evil, but she's changed. Yes...she did some bad things but she hasn't done anything like that since we started...um...started..."

Wil walked closer to her daughter. With each step her power started to manifest in the office. The walls looked like they were melting and everyone there could feel the floor shake. The pressure Shannon was feeling suddenly went through the roof. Her and Darrell both felt like if they even moved an inch, they would die. Rad was knocked out cold, and K.O took it in stride. Mostly due to the fact T.K.O was the one cancelling out her power.

"Since you started what?" Her mother askes in a tone Enid hadn't heard since she was a kid.

The ninja gulped and had to say her next words carefully. She knew how dangerous her parents could be, but her mom was much, much more dangerous than anyone she's ever known.

"Mom...me and Shannon...are..d...dating." She said as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what face her mother would make. It's not every day you hear your daughter say, she's dating another girl which also happens to be an evil robot.

Wil's hands started to glow and K.O's head shot towards her. He was going yo say something when his dark half spoke up instead.

 ** _"Hey, if your gonna fight then I'll be happy to be your opponent. You look strong, so strong that i might even be able to really cut loose, hahahaha"_** Wil and Bernard both looked at the little boy who was sitting jn the chair next to a still knocked out Rad and saw a purple aura surrounding him. They saw his eyes were glowing and purple electricity shooting from his body. What suprised them more was the pressure that was coming from him. His pressure alone flat out destroyed the one Wil was putting out.

"Who or what are you?" Wil asked.

 ** _"I'm just a kid who's loves to destroy! So are we gonna fight or what?"_** He said as he began to float in the air.

"It's ok, T.K.O. Enid said facing her mom.

 ** _"What a kill joy. Don't forget girl...me and you still have a score to settle."_** With those last words K.O's body went back to normal. "Sorry...Enid. When I felt your mom's power rise...I was gonna say something but it looks like he beat me to it huh?"

"No worries. I'm just gonna have to better prepare myself next time. He doesn't seem like the type to hold back."

K.O just chuckled. Wil heard the entire exchange and looked at Bernard. He just strugged and motioned for her to continue. With a deep breath she once again faced her daughter. Enid caught the change in her mom and stood up to face her. She didn't know what was going to happen, but it was now or never.

"Mom... for the past two weeks...me and Shannon have been dating.!"

Rad's body shot up when he heard this. "Are you freaking serious?" He started laughing. "Oh man...wait till..."

Wil and Bernard both sent a wave of power directly at the boy. "You tell anyone anything about this and I'll make sure the last thing you see is ur own body parts. Enid's dad said in a low growl.

"Yes sir!" Rad gulped.

"Look mom, I'm sorry i didnt tell you, I just didnt know how you would take me dating someone...i dont know...evil."

"That's one of the reasons i brought you all here." Darell finally spoke. "There's a few things that needs to be addressed and it mainly involves the protection of my sister and Enid."

"What do you mean protection Shannon asked.

Sis, I knew you didn't want to be evil, ever since our father Boxman made us, you were more...hmmm human than bot. You loved tv, music, having fun, and all that other junk."

"Yeah..." She replied.

Darrell sighed. His next words weren't gonna be nice to hear but they had to be said. "Look Shannon, I'm now officially a member of the Board Of Villains!"

"WHAT!!!!!" Shannon screamed. Are you insane! Those jerks dont care about you or your well-being, they only care about the product this company makes. They could replace you in a heart beat if they thought you were unfit in any way." She huffed.

"Heh, I knew you would be angry, but this is the only way I can keep you safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously...Shannon you are supposed to be a dead bot. When I took over Boxmore, the board told me to scrap all robots our father built. You, me and Raymond or literally the last three original bots left. everyone else here is a clone of me. I let you go because I couldnt bear the thought of destroying you, nore do I want you to be destroyed."

"Wow that's pretty thoughtful." Enid replied.

"Yeah...thank you bro." Shannon added.

"That's nice and all but why are we here?" K.O asked.

Darrelled looked at each person in the room, then sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today huh? "The truth is I need you...Enid, to look out for my sister. I know she loves you, and I know you'll take care of her." He huffed. "I called you two here because I needed you to hear the danger your daughter is getting herself into." He said looking towards her parents.

Both father and mother nodded. Darrell narrowed his eyes and continued. "The board still doesn't know that Shannon is alive and i plan on keeping it that way for as long as i can. To them our father was a fool who put a stain on their reputation, and they'll do what ever it takes to clean that stain...by any means necessary."

"Woah..." K.O stated. This was some deep stuff that was being said, but he knew he could handle it.

"If they find out your alive, they will send everything at their disposal to end you." He said looking at Shannon. "The reason I also want you to be careful, is because inside of you...hidden somewhere is the ability to turn any robot into a full fledged human with organs a heart and everything else."

At that, everyone looked at Shannon in shock.

"What...I didnt even know!" She exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't...father never told you or anyone else. I recently found out myseld by looking through his files. Apparently it's an ability that needs the power of something called turbo orbs. I don't know what that is but I'll keep you all informed on anything i find. What I was able to gather feom it though, is that if that ability falls into the wrong hands, the end of the world would soon follow. Imagine it...a robot built with multiple powers, unmatched prowess, and the ability of anything it's creator could think of. There would be no telling who was good and evil since they would blend right in with everyone else."

"Welp there goes my plans for the week." Rad said sarcastically.

"Lastly...K.O...green kid..."

"Hey!" Rad yelled.

"I need you both to keep what you heard here bewteen the two of you. If tou let slip what you heard here, then you will become a target as well. Finally i also ask that you help keep my sister safe.He then turned to look at both of Enids parents. "I know this will be difficult to answer but since Shannon and Enid are dating, could she maybe live with you guys?" He asked.

"I dont see why not." Bernard stated. He looked towards his wife to see if she had something to add, but when she remained silent he figured she'd talk more when they were back at home.

"That's great to hear. You have my thanks. Is that fine with you?" Darrell asked looking to his sister.

"S...sure. I...mean I...if that's ok? But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I promise. I'll be sure to keep you guy's up on what's happening if it's important. All i ask is that you all stay safe." With those last words and the sound of everyone agreeing, it was time for everuone to go their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Note!_ I want to thank everyone who read this far. I never thought I'd get back into fanfiction since I stopped a long time ago. I'm still surprised this got over 200 views! You guys are awesome. Even if you don't leave a review, it's completely fine, and if you do, you have my thanks.**

 **Also in case anyone was wondering how I'm pumping these chapters out so fast... I'm typing this entire fic from my cell phone while I'm at work. Lol.**

 **This chapter will focus on Shannon meeting Enid's parents, and a little back story on their past history with Boxman and the Board Of Villains. So don't worry, the story will pick up soon. Promise.**

 **PS: I am really sorry I can't update my old fic: (Fairly Odd Parents: Gathering The Pieces) That's right... I'm the creator: FairyCreed! Also (Failry Odd Parents: Swirling Emotions) will be re-written once this hits 10 chapters. Till next note~**

It was now night time and Shannon and Enid were sitting in front of both of her parents. Everyone was silent on fear of starting the much needed talk off on the wrong foot by starting with the wrong words.

"Since no one wants to start I will. Bernard stated. "Enid how have you and..."He gestured towards the robot.

"Shannon, my name's Shannon sir." She replied.

"How have you and Shannon been? Has everything been alright with you two?" He asked calmly.

Enid looked at her mother, than back to her dad. "Yeah...things have been good. We haven't hit any bumps yet, but so far things have been great."

"Thats good to hear. You know how worried and protective i get over our family so I'm just making sure."

Shannon remianed quiet. She was too nervous to say anything. Enid took note of this and squeezed her hand to ease her worries. Shannon just smiled at her. That smile always had a way of making Enid's heart go haywire and she loved it.

"Shannon...If I may be so bold...why did you choose my daughter to fall in love with?" The mother finally spoke.

"Mom...please don't start..." Enid glared.

"It's ok." Shannon replied rubbing her thumb across Enid's knuckles. "I chose your daughter because to me she was...is strong, wonderful to be around, looks out for those who can't do it themselves, and she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Also I've never felt like this before towards anyone. I know I've done some pretty mean things to her and her friends over a long period of time, but... I'm trying my best to make up for all that by becoming someone she can be happy to be with."

"I know your trying, but you can understand how I'm feeling about this right?"

"Yes..."

"I mean you were created at Boxmore, a store, company, or factory if you will that creates robots and other things for villians. I only want to make sure my daughter isn't being used or taken advantage of."

Enid shot up at those last words. "How could you say that without even getting to know her?" She screamed. "You keep being rude to her without knowing a single thing. Just stop it already!"

"Enid... I'm only being cautious." Her mom breathed in deeply and then released a surge of power that even rivaled the one T.K.O sent out earlier.

"Listen here..." Her mother started. I may come of as rude and mean, but it's necessary because of what's going on. If you really knew what was at stake, then you wouldn't be coming to her defense so much."

"Then tell me! Let me decide for once instead of having you always lean over my shoulder. How am I supposed to learn if you keep freaking babying me mom!" Enid screamed.

"Enough! Her father said. Both Enid and her mom sat back down. Bernard was the one who was the most calm and cool headed out of their entire family. He hardly spoke with malice or anger, but when he spoke a certain way it meant that if he had to step in...then there would only be destruction left when he walked away.

"Look...honestly this has gone on for too long. I'm tired of it, and it needs to be resolved now!" He said looking towards his wife. "Sweetheart if you're really worried than just tell them both about that."

Wil remained silent after her husband spoke his peace. She knew what needed to be talked about but she still wasn't ready to confront her daughter. Knowing Enid had awoken her witch powers, made her realise that her daughter would soon be hunted down and it scared her. She didn't mean to yell at Enid, or come off rude to Shannon, but she was just trying to prolong what needed to be brought to light.

Bernard got up and pulled his wife along with him to the love seat and sat her down gently on her lap.

"Fine, I guess it's time to learn why I'm so protective of you, and why I'm not...ok with who your dating." Wil said looking to Shannon. "Enid... it's known that the monster race will always he stronger than humans. They can train themselves to be stronger than they are, but they will ultimately reach a limit. Monster's have a limit as well but for each one that limit differs."

Enid looked to her mother in completely silence. Shannon did the same as well.

"We however, you, me and your father can go beyond are limit. It's what some call; 'Limit Breaker'. It's an ability only a few monsters have. No human has this ability since their own body would be destroyed just by activating it."

"Wait, what do you mean destroyed?"

"Limit Breaker...pushes ones body past it's limits and in turn...turns you into something of a God if you will. It's a transformation of unimaginable power. However, as it's been seen in the past, there is also a time limit to how long one can maintain the form."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with me and Shannon?"

"Sweety, you know how most of our race is...well...gone?"

Enid nodded not liking where this was going.

"Boxman and the Board of Villains are the reason why. They went and experimented on our people, captured them and used them like lab rats to try and harness that power. Fortunately me, your father and a handful of others survived. We escaped but it came with a heavy price." I...I..." Wil started to cry as she tried explaining what happened next.

Her husband pulled her into a hug and continued on where she left off. "Enid... in order for us to escape your grandmother, Wil's mother stayed behind and faught our pursuers off in order to give us time. You were just born and we were told of the power you held within. Indeed you are a witch and a wolf, the first hybrid in centuries, but you also carry in you the 'Limit Breaker' ability. Something wennwver thought possible. Later after we were safe, more peole started to vanish with no word, but one day we saw your grandmother again but this time she was different. Looked different. We had to fight her in order to protect you."

"You mean she tried to take me away?"

"No...she tried to kill you. The board saw you as a potential threat in the future and though it best to just end you instead of capturing you. Luckily me and your mom was able to beat her but..."

"But what!?" Enid yelled not meaning to.

"In order to stop her...we...had to...kill her..." He took a deep breath and let out a sad sigh. It was indeed a heavy burden and to this day they still wished they could have saved her but it was her life or their daughters.

"Now you know why I was so upset with you dating Shannon sweetie." Her mother said in a somber tone. "The board doesn't know that you're the child from so long ago and we tried to keep you hidden for as long as we could, but now It seems things are moving far faster then we had hoped."

Shannon stood up and walked towards Wil. Enid had a look of confusion on her face, and Bernard just wanted to see what would happen. The yellow bot got down on one knee and took the mothers hand.

"I'm terribly sorry for what my father did to your family. It was cruel and it should have never happened. I now know our families history and why you were right to be uneasy around me."

"Shannon!" Enid said.

Shannon looked towards her and shook her head then looked back to Wil. "It is true that i have done bad in the past, and it's true that I might even turn back, but believe me here and now when i tell you, I love your daughter and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

"How can you protect her when you're also being hunted?"

Sadly Shannon had no reply to that. How do you tell someone you'll protect their child if you have trouble just protecting yourself?

It was Bernard that spoke up now. "Welp I guess its time to train you both!"

"WHAT!" Enid and Shannon said shocked.

"If you two are going to be together as a couple, then you both need to be ready. Separately, you both will draw a enemy or two, but together you'll more than likely draw an army. So I'll habe to make sure you both are prepared. Don't worry... I'll try not to kill you." He laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note:_** **_I wanna thank you guys again for all the views and the few reviews I've gotten. I know a few ppl are saying this story is boring but I like to start things off slow. Its kinda how i write. Like a said this will definitely pick up around chapter 10 so bear with me._**

T.K.O was at home listening to rock music while his mom was outside training. Carol was still a little shocked that K.O let his dark half out. She really never asked why, but figured he had his reasons.

Thinking back to what T.K.O told her at the plaza when he was fighting Enid still held weight in her mind. He was a powerhouse, one that could not be tamed, and could not be stopped. She and Gar learned that the hard way.

She headed towards her son's room and looked inside to see T.K.O looking out the window. He was no longer listening to music, but was deep in thought.

 ** _"Hey K.O?"_**

"Hmm?"

 ** _"I need to ask you something and i need a serious answer."_**

"Ok?"

" ** _If push came to shove...would you let me loose? Would you let me use one-hundred percent of my power?"_**

"I guess it would have to depend on the situation. Also as long as none of my friends or family are caught in the cross fire."

 ** _"Still...too soft, but i guess I can work with that."_**

The conversation was cut short when Carol asked T.K.O a question.

"Umm...son?"

He turned towards her with a blank look on his face. He wasn't mad, happy or anything. Which was odd for T.K.O. She wondered if she was making a mistake, but she needed answers and this was the only way how.

"Would you like to spar with me?" She asked nervously. She knew he was powerful, but if the power her son held was what she thought it was, it would mean she would have to have a talk with some old friends.

The boy didn't say anything. He only nodded and headed to the backyard with his mom. She knew her son held great potential but the fact that he held such a dark power is what kept her on edge. She wanted to know who T.K.O truly was. Was he some kind of entity, or was he literally a part of her K.O?"

"Before we start. I have to ask...no...I need to know! T.K.O...what are you?"

 ** _"What am i?_** He asked. For a minute he pondered her question and with a smirk, he replied while unleashing a surge of power; **_"I'm his rage! His anger. When you and his so called friends only belittled him, I was created. I am the K.O that will act. Do what the nice K.O can't do. You all never believed in his skills... our skills, so im here to show you all just how wrong you were...you still are!"_**

Carol got into her fighting stance. She knew what she was getting herself into but she didn't have much of a choice. When she saw Enid unleash her power back at the Bodega...she knew that things were about to get crazy. As she was now...it wouldn't be enough to help in the upcoming battle, but maybe if she fought or trained with her son, then it would be enough. Although she was in for the beat down of a lifetime.

"I need you to promise me something..."

 ** _"Oh and what is that per say?"_**

"Don't hold back!"

 _ **"Your serious?"** T.K.O asked. He was all for letting loose but this was his mother. He already tried to kill her which he regrets ever single day but now she's asking him to do the one thing he promise not to do._

"I know what you're thinking, and it's ok. Truth be told...I need to get stronger. I know you think I don't believe in your skills or strength,but please... it's only because i dont want to see my baby hurt. I know you're his other half, but please understand...K.O is all I have left. If i lost him..."

 ** _"I understand...mom...but you also have to understand as well..K.O is strong...we are strong. He trains everyday to be just as strong as you and Mr. Gar, but he believes no one will take him seriously. We may be one and the same, but don't forget...I. Am. His. Anger. If we do this, you won't just be fighting your son, you'll be fighting the embodiment of of his hatred. Are you fine with that?"_**

"Heh, never pegged you for one to care so much about me."

 ** _"I may not like it, but you are his...my...our mother. Even if i hate looking out for those weaker then me, I will protect what is precious to him, and only him. Now enough talk, I don't know why you want me at full power, but try not to die on me..."_**

She just nodeed and smiled. She was finally getting to know the real T.K.O. Even though him and K.O shared the same body, they were two completely different people. She got in her stance once again ready to lunge at her son's. However she wasn't ready to be sent flying to the ground before she even took a step.

She looked at T.K.O and saw he was still standing in the same spot. She tried to attack again but this time was sent into the air. T.K.O waved his palm down towards the ground and Carol came crashing into it soon after.

She was dazed at first and her body was on the verge of giving out but looking at her son gave her enough strength to stand once again. "Come at me."

He only smirked and did as he was told.

Elsewhere, explosions could be heard going off. If you listened close enough you could even hear the sounds of something growling. No one wanted to know and they sure as heck wasn't going to go find out what it was.

"Dang, I knew you were strong but this is impossible." Enid said trying to catch her breath.

"Don't be that way honey. I'm sure you can touch me if you try...a little harder." Her mom giggled while dodging her daughters punches.

"It would be so much easier if I could actually keep up with you!" She screamed as she was flung through their house.

Shannon looked at what was happening and was about to bolt for her girlfriend when she dodged a claw that was only meters away from tearing off her metal face.

"Dont get distracted. I know your worried but our girl can handle herself." Bernard sighed out. "Guess I'll also have to fix the house...again..."

Wil just giggled at her husband's comment. Shannon took the chance to attack the werewolf while he was relaxed, but soon came to regret that when she was sent hurling into the air.

"Y...you got to be kidding me!" She screamed.

"Sadly...no." The man said appearing above her and with a mighty blow, sent her back to the ground forming a crater.

"How am I supposed to get stronger? I'm not powerful like you or strong like your wife. I can't even hold my own against Enid in a one on one!" What good am I if i can't stand side by side with the person I care for. What use am I if I'm not even strong enough to protect her?" She sniffed. She wanted to cry so bad, but held the tears back. It wasn't easy to admit it, but Shannon truly did wish she was human. As a robot she had set limits. There was no way to surpass them or better yet, get around them. It's just something she was built with.

Enid's mom saw the struggle in the robot. She also saw a faint light glow from within her. She had an idea...a crazy one, but one that may just help her become the thing she wanted most. In turn, it'll also help Enid just as well.

"Shannon come here for a minute."

Shannon did as she was told and slowly made her way to the beautiful witch. Wil put her palm on the bots chest and poured half of her power into the spot the glow was coming from. As she pulled her palm away, Shannon dropped to her knees screaming.

Enid tried to run to her aid but was held back by her father.

"L...let m..me go!" She struggled in his grip to break free but it was simply no use.

"I know your worried sweetie, but have faith in your mother and more importantly...have faith in the one you love."

She blushed at her fathers words. She did like Shannon a lot really, but love was a word that still held a lot of hurtful feelings for her. She decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and look back towards the one she was worried about.

Shannon was still on her knees in pain. she stopped screaming, but the pain became even more intense. "What's happening to me?" She breathed out. Her body started pouring out steam and yellow electricity started surrounding her body.

"Shannon listen to me...you need to hold on for as long as you can. If you really want to become stronger than don't fight the pain. Let it overtake you."

"I can't...it hurts too much."

"You hold a forbidden power in you that should have never existed. If you really want to stand side by side with my girl, than you must overcome this. So stop fighting and let go. It'll hurt, but I know you can get through this!"

With a last scream from Shannon a giant explosion went off and engulfed everyone in it. After a few minutes passed, the dust started to clear and on the ground everyone saw a unconscious... human...Shannon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: He guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded daily like i wanted. Been to engrossed in the Timmy x Vicky fan-fics.**

 **Anyway** **I'm happy to let you all know things are about to heat up this chapter.** **Thanks again for all the views amd hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Ps: I re-uplpaded Ch 8 with fixed spelling and grammar!**

A few hours passed after Shannon set off an explosion the size of the entire plaza. The energy that emitted from it made Enid drop to her knees and shake from the pure evil that came from it.

It was her mother who nullified the energy with her magic soon after everything calmed down. It was still a shock to see what happened, but she wasn't complaining since she got to see her girlfriend in a whole new light.

She was sitting in a chair in her room by her bed where Shannon now laid unconscious. Looking at her felt like she was looking at a sleeping angel. Shannon skin was a smooth carmel color with a few frekles on her shoulders and across her face which only made her look even cuter.

Her hair was hazel brown and held a shine that looked like she just got out of the shower. Enid looked closer at her face and smiled as she could see Shannon was breathing normaly. She sat back down just as her momther opened the door. Enid turmed her head and her mother motioned for her to follow.

As they both left the room, They both took one last look back at the sleeping girl and with a small smile, closed the door. Enid looked to her mom with confusion.

"What's going on mom? You got that look again."

"Sweetie...follow me."

Enid nodded and both headed to the living room where Enid saw a calm looking T.K.O and a beatin Carol. She looked closer and could see that Carol's hair was now let out of its usual pin-up. Her jumpsuit was replaced with black shorts and a light blue tank top that had a bunch of dirt and scrathes on them. She finally looked to the womans face and saw she was trying to catch her breath.

"Sheesh, what happened to you ma'am?" Enid askes not trying to sound rude.

With a smile, Carol pointed to her son.

 **"Hey...you told me not to hold back remember?"** He asked with an annoyed look.

"Wait, you did what?" Enid yelled.

"It's ok. I was the one who asked him not to. Plus it's been a while since i was put through the ringer." She said with a deep breath. "Even though fighting him helped us both grow closer, I'm now trying to figure out how strong he really is. She laughed.

"That's easy...just look at K.O's Pow-Card." Enid replied.

Carol did as told and was shocked at what she found out. Everyone else was interested in his level as well so she ended up turning the card over and everyone's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

 **"LEVEL 99!!!!"** The family screamed as one.

"Jesus, no wonder there's no one who can hold a candle to you." Enid said.

 **"Don't be so sure...after all, you were the only one able to go toe to toe with me!"**

All the parents looked at the ninja girl in silence.

"What? I don't really remember most of it myself. He said i lost control, went berserk and he faught me in order to bring me back to my senses."

"Ah! That was the power we felt that time." Bernard started.

Her mother sighed, "That's why we were training you . Your powers as a witch is what helped you fight on equal ground with him. For instance, Bernard is a wolf, so in terms of raw strength...I should be nowhere near his level, but my magic is actually what makes me stronger than him."

"Woah." Was all Enid could say. She was wondering how she managed to survive a fight with the little monster and now she knew it was due to the part of her she always hated. Being a whitch was something she could never bring herself to be. Now it seemed she would have to embrace that part of her or else she would loose everything she held dear.

As they continued to discuss ways to train Enid, a loud explosion was heard outside their home.

Wil and her husband knew who it was and both stood up and headed to the door only to be stopped by Carol.

"Don't go. I know what you two are thinking but doing this will only make things harder down the line."

"Than what should be do old friend?" Bernard asked.

"I always knew you cared for us Carol and I'm honored to have a friend like you, now I'm sure I can leave my daughter in your care."

"You aren't leaving me with anyone. I don't know what you two plan on doing but stop it right now!" Enid said walking beside her mother. "I know you care for me, but just once...let me walk along side you guys." She said with teary eyes.

"Ok..then the only way is to fight. I don't know what they have waiting for us but I'm sure we can take em!" Wil said.

As they walked outside, they were greeted by a swarm of robots surrounded in a black aura.

"Tch! So they really aren't holding back huh?" Wil asked.

"I guess Shannon's brother was right. Their sending out the big guns." Bernard added.

"What are these?" Enid asked feeling the murderous aura emitting from each and every robot in their front lawn.

Her mother and father both released the seal on thier bodies and both of them were now glowing with a star-like aura.

"These damn things are the same bots that attacked and took our family away to be experimented on!" Her dad yelled as he vanished.

Just as Enid turned her head towards the bots, half of theme were already destroyed. The other half started sending fire balls towards her and Carol. Enid was about to run to K.O's mother to protect her when she saw each fire ball stop in mid air. The next thing she knew, every ball of fire was being hurled back at their senders.

"Ok... seriously, how strong are you two?"

"Enid...you have this same ability in you. You just need to learn how to control it. You are stronger than me and your father after all." Her mother said as she threw out magical attacks back to back.

As more bots got destroyed, swarms of more started to appear out of black holes in the ground. It felt like there was no end to them. Bernard and Wil jumped into the horde with all the anger and rage they had. Carol saw the two show a side she never saw. She met the monster couple when Enid was a little baby. She was a huge help in protecting them and also helping them strike back at the Board of Villains. They became great friends over time and Carol came to see Wil and her husband as her brother and sister.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a bot jumped to attack her. She was still recovering from her fight with T.K.O, but she still had enough energy to defend herself. How much, not even she knew sadly. She punched a few in the face and threw two others a few feet away from here. She may be strong, but she knew she wouldn't survive if she was surrounded.

"Damn." Enid made a dash to help but was soom surrounded herself. Fighting off Boxman bots were easy and fun. These bots however were a different ball game. Punches and kicks were thrown her way and she was barely able to dodge a few. She felt like a punching bag. If there was a time she wished Rad was here to use his powers, now was the perfect one.

"How...many...are there?" She huffed out. She dodged another kick and did a round house kick, but instead of her usual fire ball appearing, in its place was purple floating balls. "W...what the heck are these?"

Wil looked at her daughter and screamed in joy. "OH MY GOD! Baby, you just used my skill!" Her mom screamed with happiness.

Enid looked shocked and confused. She jumped back from a in-coming bot that was tossed in her direction. As it touched one of the purple balls, it exploded on impact.

"Jeez...that a dangerous ability." Enid chuckled.

"Oooh I wonder what other abilities of mine you inherited?" She giggled.

"Dear... now's not the time. I think we have bigger issues to worry about." Bernard said looking at a mysterious person in a hood who appeared from the portal.

"Who are you?" Wil askes with Narrowed eyes.

"Hmmm that's a good question." The figure said. "I guess you can call me Shadowy Figure."

Carol was about to speak when a purple blur flew past her and was instantly in front of the man. "Well if it isn't my favorite anti-hero"

 **"Been a while huh?"** T.K.O said as he threw a hundres punches at the speed of light. The figure dodged eaxh one with precise movements which shocked Enid and Carol.

"I didn't come here to fight you this time T.K.O!" He said as he was finally hit and flew through two trees.

 **"Heh...really? Than why the heck are you here?"** The boy said walking towards him.

 _"Sheesh, I swear this kid will kill me one day. Hopefully I'll be able to help him before than."_ The figure thought. "Look I'm here to help. After all what are friends for?" He said looking to Wil and Bernard.

Wil felt a strange vibe from him, one that felt dangerous, but also very familiar. Her husband on the other hand stood quiet.

More bots began to appear now along with someone Enid's parents knew all too well.

"Ahhhhh... It's been too long since I've been in thos realm. The being said in a shallow yet feminine voice.

"Vormulax!" Wil screamed out in anger.

"Oh, your still alive?" She asked looking at her target. "Guess I'll habe to finish what I started all those years ago. Hahahaha!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, this is really a surprise!" Shadowy Figure huffed out.

Vormulax looked towards The hooded being and smirked. "Is this person supposed to scare me?" She laughed. "This is going to be too easy."

She sent out a wave of robots towards Shadowy Figure, which all were destroyed in. minutes.

"Now...now, let's not get hasty here." He vanished and kicked the floating demon through a few trees. "I know what your here for and I'm afraid I can't let you complete what you started."

Vormulax slowly recovered and looked at the man with seeping rage. "Who the hell gave you any right to stop me?" She yelled. He just shrugged his shoulders like it didn't even matter.

 **"Well this is a sight to see, hahahah"**

"You like the show huh kid?"

 **"Honestly, I'm surprised! Never pegged you as the good guy type."**

"Let's just agree on me being an anti-hero!"

T.K.O stayed silent as everyone else tried to make sense of their exchange. Carol still couldn't believe that the figure talking to her son was the one that created T.K.O, but she thought back to what the little fighter said earlier and thought differently.

"I want to destroy you all so bad, but sadly I have to follow orders." Vormulax sighed. She waved her hands and a giant black mass of energy started to gather in a form of a black sphere. "You know what!? Screw orders. I'm taking you all out right here and now!" The sphere grew triple in size and continued to grow at an alarming rate.

"Jeez, what the heck is she planning to do? Wipe us all out including herself?" Carol asked.

"As much as i hate to say this, but she will survive. after all her powers have no effect on herself. Even if we managed to return that ball back to her, it'll do little to no damage." Shadowy Figured replied.

Will and Bernard both held hands and together channeled their energy as one. Everyone felt the sudden power shift and turned towards the couple. "What are you doing!?" Carol screamed. She had an idea what was going to happen, but once again she was powerless to stop them.

"Heh, were going to send her gift right back at her. Bernard answered with a smirk. Shadowy Figure sighed and once again steeled himself for the inevitable.

"I'm sorry but did you two not..." Before he could finish, Vormulax hurled the giant black ball of destruction towards the group. Enid and Carol were once again frozen in place. It seemed like there were no end to people who put their power and strength to shame. First was T.K.O, then Shadowy Figure, followed by Enid's parents. Both Enid and Carol just wanted a break from it all. Sadly that would not happen anytime soon.

Will and Bernard vanished and appeared in front of the black sphere and was able to stop it from reaching the others. Vormulax screeched in rage. "How! How can you two alone stop it? Grrrr why does every hero keep getting in the way of my fun!?"

The two didn't answer. They were too busy trying to push back the black mass, but was slowly getting pushed back themselves. "Honey...I...I don't think I have enough power." Wil cried out. Bernard looked to his wife and could see that she was right. She was already pushing her magic power to the limit and on top of that, she was also using

'Limit Breaker'. He knew his wife was tough, but if she continued then she would most likely be killed by the backlash.

"Sweety you have to pull back."

"B...I will not leave you!"

"Love...You may not want to, but I will not let you be killed.

"I...will not...leave you!" She screamed pouring out as much magic power she could. Enid was looking at her mother when her heart suddenly felt heavy. She dropped to her knees as tears started to spill.

"No...mom, you have to stop...YOU HAVE TO STOP!" The girl yelled. Everyone else turned to look at the her mother and T.K.O could see he womans body was slowly starting to crack.

 **"Tsk, guess I don't have a choice huh!"** He said powering up. He knew what he had to do and what was at stake but right now, going full power was the only way. When he looked towards Carol, both pair of eyes locked and for a moment, she thought she could see tears in his eyes.

 **"Look after Enid for me!"** With those last words he unleashed his power he kept chained inside. K.O felt the surge of darkness almost drown him. He also felt the sadness of his other half.

"T.K.O, are...you..."

" **I'm sorry K.O, but to save everyone this is the only way".**

"Heh, well at least everyone will.be safe."

" **Yeah, I guess so."**

The young fighter shot off the ground like a rocket and with the force of comet, slammed into Vormulax. The demon gasped for air at the impact. T.K.O then let a barrage of fists loose as both of them plummeted towards the ground. With a mighty blow T.K.O sent her crashing into the surrounding tress creating a massive crater. While she was still dazed, he took the opportunity to teleport towards Enid's parents, grab the black ball and teleport above Vormulax with a smile.

"H...how...that's impossible."

" **For me...nothing is impossible!"**

T.K.O dash towards the demon with the giant ball floating n his hand. He knew what he had to do, with a small smile, he used his power to absorb the ball of energy into his fist. He then sped up even faster so the demon would have no time to run. Just as Vormulax was about to retreat, T.K.O appeared in front of her with a fist on her chest.

"Your willing to sacrifice yourself for those week humans?"

 **"No, I'm willing to sacrifice myself for what I believe in!"** With that he opened his hand and the black mass of power erupted. T.K.O and Vormulax was swallowed hole by the explosion. Vormulax couldn't believe that a little kid was able to defeat her. She started to disintegrate with a smile.

"Even though you managed to kill me child, there's no way you'll be able to save them. The time will come for them to be slaughtered. She looked towards Wil and Bernard. Then to Enid. "Ah, so the child did survive hahahah. You better get stronger child, because now, there's no where for you to hide. I do hope you all are able to survive the upcoming war!" With those last words she finally disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone was finally happy tye battle was over. No one had been lost. A few bruises here and there, but still, no lives were taken. As Enid and her parents chatted about a few personal matters, Shadowy Figure looked towards T.K.O and started to approach him. Carol saw him and sprung into action. Even if she was to die, she would not let him lay a finger on her son.

"Stay away from him! Haven't you done enough damage?" She huffed.

"Calm down Carol, we both know I'd never do anything to hurt him." He instantly appeared by her side. "After all, he is my son!" He vanished again and this time he was kneeling next to the young fighter.

"Is everything ok?" He asked looking at the stunned child.

"No, I-I cant feel him?"

"Can't feel who sweetie?" Carol asked with worry.

"I-I can't feel or sense T.K.O!"


End file.
